Twisted Love
by DarkAngelNinja
Summary: Does Orochimaro Have certain feelings for Naruto? Orochimaro has a plan to find out.Things beginn to happen things that Orochimaro didn't plain. Will this things lead to the destruction of the Leaf Village? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Leaf Village. Once a powerful village of shinnobe, now gone. Orochimaro triumphed at last. All thanks to his lover. Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyubi. The fox finaly got his revenge.

2 YEARS AGO

Shortly after the 2nd part of the Chunnin Exams

Naruto sits by a river in the forbidden forest. The final part of the Chunnin exams were in a month and Naruto hadn't started his training yet. Why hadn't he started? Our poor little fox couldn't concentrate on training. All he could think about was the snake sannin, Orochimaro. You see he developed a crush on him when they met during the second exam and now he can't get him out of his head.

Naruto is startled out of his thoughts by a pair of arms encircling him. He tries to turn around to see who it is, but the arms won't let him.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's dangerous."

Naruto recognizes the voice as Iruka sensei's.

"Come on Iruka sensei I'm just sitting here."

Iruka releases Naruto, sitting down beside him.

"I know that"

He rufells Naruto's hair, "Come on let's go get some Ramen. On me."

"Ok"

The two vanish into the village; not noticing the Sound spy behind them.

Naruto. That impudent little brat. Orochimaro couldn't get him out of his head. Ever since he left the forest that boy was all he could think about. That boy! Why couldn't Orochimaro get him out of his head? Maybe he was attracted to the boy. No he wasn't….was he?

Orochimaro sighed. Kabuto appears before him.

"I followed Naruto as you asked. He is very close to Iruka, his teacher from the Academy."

A plan began to form in Orochimaro's head. Get Iruka, get Naruto. Then he could find out if he was attracted to the boy or not.

Naruto runs into the Hokage's office.

"Where's Iruka sensei?!"

The Third Hokage motions for Naruto to come to him"

"We believe Orochimaro has him. As to why, we don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"We will tell you if we find out anything. Don't worry Naruto; Iruka is a trained Leaf shinnobe. He'll be fine."

"Alright."

Naruto marches out of the Hokage's office, going anywhere. He doesn't look where he is going and runs into something, losing his balance and falling.

"Hey watch it!"

"You are the one who should watch it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks up to see Kabuto staring down at him.

"Kabuto!"

Kabuto smiles.

"You seem distracted Naruto-kun. What's wrong?"

Naruto stares at the ground.

"I…Iruka sensei….he's…."

Kabuto pulls Naruto to his feet.

"I know where he is."

"You do?!"

"Yes. He is with Lord Orochimaro."


	2. The Terms

Disclaimer: no I don't own them

A/n: I apologize now for any and all spelling mistakes. I am not the world's best speller.

76969696969696969696969696969697

"So how do I find Orochimaro?" asked Naruto paying no attention to the fact that Kabuto called Orochimaro Lord.

"Just go all the way threw the forest Naruto-kun. He'll be expecting you."

Naruto speed off.

'Pathetic Naruto' thought Kabuto.

76969696969696969696969996969669696967

"Hee Hee Hee" Naruto heard someone laughing. He stopped and looked around a tree. There he saw Kakashi sensei, he was reading "that book". He also was opening a candy bar.

'YES!!! I WILL FINALY SEE IT!!! KAKASHI SENSEI'S REAL FACE!!!!!' Thought Naruto. Kakashi slowly put his finger on top of his mask….He slowly pulled it off. Half way. Something told Naruto that, even though he wanted to see Kakashi sensei's face, he better go. Orochimaro was expecting him.

7696969696969696969696969697

A few minutes later Naruto reached the edge of the forest. No one was there. 'Where is he?'

"Good to see you….Naruto-kun." Naruto spun around. Orochimaro stood before him.

"Where is Iruka sensei?"

"He's safe and will remain so as long as you do as I say."

Orochimaro walks towards Naruto, who backs up.

"Iruka will be returned to the village, unharmed, if you come with me after the Chunnin exams…And if you stay with me.'

Naruto starts to protest. Orochimaro stops him.

"If you don't I'll kill him."

Orochimaro places his hand on Naruto's cheek forcing him to look at his face.

"Well Naruto-kun, what is your decision?"

Naruto answers as calmly as he can.

"I'll do as you say. After the Chunnin exams I'll go with you."

Orochimaro smirks.

"Tell no one of our meeting, except Kabuto."

Orochimaro made as two leave, but, instead, did something that surprised even himself. He gave Naruto a kiss. Then he left. Naruto stood where he was, shocked. Not because he had agreed to Orochimaro's terms, but because Orochimaro kissed him. Orochimaro, the snake sannin, had kissed him. Naruto, container of the Nine- Tailed Fox. Naruto couldn't get over it (and never would) his crush kissed him. Naruto's shock finally subsided and he headed back to the village, his cheek still tingly from Orochimaro's touch.

76969696969696969696969697

A/n: hope you liked it so far. Please review, even if you think it sucks.

If anyone has ideas for future chapters please tell me all help is appreciated.

I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter, but it will be soon. I know the tingly thing is lam, it was the only thing I could think of.


	3. Enter Naruto of the Sound

disclaimer:i don't own them.

This starts right after Kabuto does the Feather Illusion justue.

76969696969996969696969999996666666967

As soon as Naruto felt Kabuto's chakra he made his why to were the Hokage and Kazegage where. Why? Because that's were Orochimaro wanted him to be.

By the time Naruto reached them Orochimaro had reveled himself to the third Hokage. Naruto stood outside the area were the barrier would be. Then the fight between Orochimaro and the third Hokage began. (We all should what happened in that fight and how it ended.)

76969696969696969696969696969696967

As one of the Sound for grabbed Orochimaro, another grabbed Naruto. Naruto turned to look at the village…..His village. He didn't know that the next time he would see it would be to see its defeat.

7696969696969696969696969696969697

Naruto walks threw the Sound village. H passes by some guards, but goes unchallenged. It had become a normal sight to see him about this time of the day, walking to Lord Orochimaro's room. 

Naruto had been in the Sound village for nearly a month now and he felt more at home here then he every had in the Leaf village. No one called him a monster, people actually talked to him, and he had friends here. Sure he had had friends in the Leaf, but here he had more.

Then there was Orochimaro himself. You would think that when Naruto had first arrived that he would hate Orochimaro, but he didn't. Even though he had threatened Iruka's life. Naruto couldn't bring himself to hate him. In fact his crush on the sannin was becoming, dare I say, love.

76969696969696969696969696969696967

Orochimaro was sitting in his room, waiting for Naruto. Over the month that Naruto had been there, Orochimaro had learned that he did have feelings for the boy. Orochimaro thinks its just lust…… But could it be more? Orochimaro didn't think it was. 

The sannin had plans for the kitsune. Plans that evolved the destruction of the Leaf village. The only thing he had to do was convince the boy to join him, join him to destroy the place that they both called home.

76969696969696969696969696969697

Orochimaro was brought out of his thoughts by a small knock on the door. "Come in". Moments later Naruto walked in and Orochimaro couldn't help but smile.

The only thing that had changed in the boy's appearance was his head band. It no longer was one of the Leaf village, but one of the Sound.

76969696969696969696969696967

a/n: well here's chapter 3. Hope you like the story so far. If any one has any ideas for future chapters please tell me.


	4. will you stand by me?

"Hello Naruto

"Hello Naruto." Orochimaro gets up and walks to him. "Hello Lord Orochimaro." Orochimaro smirks, he loves to hear the kitsune call him Lord.

"Naruto, do you hate the Leaf village?"

Naruto thinks about it for a moment.

"The fox does and I suppose I do for the way they treated me. There are some in the village that I could never hate, like Iruka sensei."

Orochimaro's tongue goes around Naruto's neck and pulls the boy to him. "Do you hate the rest of them enough to destroy them?"

Naruto looks down at the floor; Orochimaro forces him to look back up.

"I don't know."

Orochimaro licks Naruto's cheek.

"Perhaps I could help you make up your mind."

Naruto has a moment to look confused before Orochimaro connects their lips. Naruto is shocked, for a moment. He starts to return the kiss.

Orochimaro's tongue slipped in to Naruto's mouth. Naruto gasped. Naruto slid his arms up and around Orochimaro's neck. Orochimaro wrapped his arms around the kitsune's waist.

"Will you stand by my side no matter what?"

The sannin's tongue slid under Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped as one of his nipples was played with.

"Yes!"

Orochimaro smirked, his tongue returned to his mouth. Naruto wimpered.

"Now Now. We can't have any of that. We have work to do."

"Work?"

Orochimaro laughed.

"Yes work. You have training to do and we have the destruction of our old village to plan."

A worried look crosses Naruto's face. Orochimaro notices it.

"Your sensei will have the chance to join us, if he doesn't he will die with the rest."

"Yes lord Orochimaro….and thank you"

Naruto walked out of the room leaving Orochimaro alone with his thoughts.

7696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969697

Finally chapter 4 is done. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy with school stuff. Good news is the school year will be over soon and I'll get my updates up sooner. Please review, reviews make me happy.


	5. the choice

**A/n:** please read the poem, it goes with the story.

_My heart says yes_

_My head says no_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm so confused_

_Who do I listen to?_

_To my heart?_

_Or my head?_

_What do I do?_

_I am at a loss_

_Tell me what I am to do._

_I pray, give me an answer_.

_My heart says yes_

_My head says no_

_Only one has the true answer._

Naruto paced outside of Orochimaro's room. He had called him here and then told him to wait. Naruto was confused and so was Orochimaro it seemed.

_**Who has the answer, my Queen?**_

_**Who can end your indecision?**_

Orochimaro paced in his room, he wanted to tell the boy that he loved him. But he couldn't, and he didn't know why. Wouldn't any one give him an answer?

_Will you give me an answer, Dear Knight?_

_I can not decide._

Naruto wanted to help his lord in any way he could, but he didn't know what was wrong with him. Many would hand this concern off as loyalty, but it wasn't. It was love.

_**Your heart holds all secrets, **_

_**Your heart tells no lies.**_

Why was this so hard, it was just three stupid little words? Orochimaro slumped down onto his bed, his head clasped between his hands. He could feel a headache coming.

_But my head holds the wisdom._

Naruto felt an ache in his chest, his heart. The love he held for his lord was greater than any would know. He wouldn't care if Orochimaro no longer was a genius; he just wanted to love him.

_**Knowledge is empty,**_

_**And wisdom is dead.**_

_**Without love all is in vain.**_

Orochimaro stood up, he had made his decision.

_You speak truth dear knight,_

_I have chosen._

Naruto stood up strait when he saw the door open. Orochimaro walked out of the room.

_**What have you chosen, my Queen?**_

_**Who holds the answer?**_

Orochimaro grabs hold of the boy and pulls him to him, whispering into his ear. "I love you, Naruto" He kisses him, not letting him go.

_I listen to my heart,_

_My heart says yes._

Naruto kisses him back with everything he has. As they pull away, Naruto whispers into his soon to be lover's ear. "I love you too, Lord Orochimaro."

_**Mine as well, Queen of Angels.**_

_**Mine as well.**_

Orochimaro led Naruto into his room (soon it would be their room) and closed the door behind them.

**NONONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO**

**A/n: **sorry it's taken so long to put this up. My computer broke, so the original idea I had for this chapter was deleted. The poem belongs to me and my boyfriend, so if you want to use it for a story please ask me. Again I apologize for taking so long to update.

I promise to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks.

Hope the coming year will be wonderful for all of you.

Happy New Year!!! 


End file.
